Shy Guy
Shy Guys are enemies in the Mario series that first made their appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2/''Doki Doki Panic. They are enemies of Mario that never show their faces to anyone. The suits that they wear come in plenty of colors such as Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and White. Over each suit is a white mask that covers their faces. Though they made their debut in ''Super Mario Bros. 2, which is not a Yoshi game, many people say that it is more of a Yoshi enemy than a Mario enemy on the account that he's appeared in almost every platforming Yoshi game, including the recently released Nintendo DS title Yoshi's Island DS, and none other than Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario RPG ''for Mario. On Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Shy Guys drive around the Mario Circuit stage. History ''Super Mario Bros. 2 Shy Guys mark their first appearance in this game and don't do much in this game, but are the first enemies encountered in this game. They help Wart conquer Subcon. They attack Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad by walking into them. They can be defeated by being picked up and thrown at another enemy. In this game they are red and pink and are introduced a blue color in Super Mario All-Stars. In the GBA remake, Giant Shy Guys are introduced. ''Mario Kart DS'' Shy Guy was one of the 13 playable characters in the game Mario Kart DS, though the only way to play as him was in the multiplayer DS download play option. He is a light weighted character, with a standard kart. There have been hacks which allowed you to always play with him, even on Wi-Fi. You would get a random color Shy Guy for the race. Mario Kart 7 Shy Guy is one of the playable racers in Mario Kart 7 for the 3DS. He is always Red. ''Mario Tennis'' Shy Guy also appeared in Mario Tennis on the N64. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 4'' In Mario Party 4 a Fedora wearing Shy guy hosts the board: Shy Guy's Jungle Jam. You can also play as Shy Guy in the Minigame Beach Volley Folley. ''Mario Party Advance'' A Shy Guy in Mario Party Advance gives you several quests to help the Shroom City Train Station. The reward is the Cake Maker Gaddget. ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8 Shy Guy hosts the Board: Shy Guy's Perplex Express. ''Mario Party DS'' In Mario Party DS, Shy Guys appeared in minigames involving food such as: Fast Food Frenzy, Rotisserie Rampage and Sweet Sleuth. ''Mario Party 9'' Shy Guy is confirmed playable in the upcoming Mario Party 9 ''Paper Mario 3DS'' Shy Guys appear in Paper Mario 3DS in the enemy in the game. Variants *Stilt Guy: Shy Guys on stilts. This makes them unable to be eaten by Yoshi, unless you jump on them. They appear in Yoshi's Island 3. *Boo Guy: These are virtually the same as Shy Guys, other then the fact that they sometimes work in groups in castles to throw bombs down. *Pyro Guy: A Shy Guy on fire. If you swallow one, you can breath fire. *Zeus Guy: These will throw balls of lightning at you. *Beezo: These are Fly Guys with spears and wings from Super Mario Bros. 2. *Glide Guy: These are Shy Guys that have umbrellas on their heads, letting them glide in the wind. *Shy Stack: A stack of Shy Guys. *Pirate Guy: A Shy Guy with a handkerchief on its head. They mainly live on rafts on ocean levels. *Snifit: These shoot black balls out of their mouths. They also sometimes breath fire. Category:Mario species Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Shy Guy characters and enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers